High Times at Ponyville
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: A new pony family introduces cannabis to Ponyville. How will Ponyville react in a cannabis tolerant environment? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Lauren Faust, or any contracted writer, artist, or sound technician. Therefore I don't own or contribute to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is only a fanfic so blah blah blah...

"Have we packed everything?"

"Like, we sure did. Me and the kids are, like, ready to go, and junk."

"Okay. Then where is my brother?"

"I'm right here and before we leave I think we should have a session."

"My friend, that's a great idea. I'll use the Good Luck pipe. We have a big day ahead of us and it is important we make a good impression on Ponyville."

It was a nice warm day in Ponyville. Everypony was going about their business as they usually do. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack decided to eat together at Twilight's favorite cafe, outside. The three ponies were deciding what to do today.

"Hey, I know what we could do," Twilight began. "We could go swimming at the swimming hole. The weather is warm enough for it."

"Yes, but that water is icky," Rarity countered. "And I shall not want to ruin my mane today. I worked to hard on it this morning."

"But it looks the same as it always does," Applejack said.

"How dare you," Rarity gasped.

"How about hide and seek?" Twilight interjected.

"Did somepony said Hide and Seek?" Rainbow Dash said coming in for a stylish landing. "I'm game. Just as long as we get to pick any place in at least a hundred mile radius and whoever's it gotta find all of us in 10 minutes! It would be the most epic hide and seek game ever!"

Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack looked at each other with unimpressed expressions.

"No Hide and Seek," Applejack said.

"Hi, girls," a voice said from afar. It was Pinkie Pie. She was walking with Fluttershy and Spike.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," greeted Twilight. "We were here just trying to come up with something to do today. What are you guys up to?"

"We were helping Fluttershy," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, we were looking for new little critters to care for," Fluttershy added. "But we couldn't find any."

"Yeah, all I found was sore back." Spike said.

"Hey, somepony had to look up that tree," Pinkie Pie started. "And since I was the tallest I needed a boost."

"I'm still convinced that doesn't make any sense," Spike grumbled.

"Well it looks like we're all at a lost of what to do today." Twilight deduced.

"TOWN MEETING!" a voice bellowed from across the street. It was Mayor Mare. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and their newest recruit, Babs, accompanied her. They rang little bells to help call everypony's attention.

"Town meeting, everypony," she yelled some more. "We have a presentation from a family of new ponies."

Everypony made their way toward the center of Ponyville, where the presentation was being held. A family of 5 bohemian ponies, waited with a cart full of jars, clothes, and treats. The family waited patiently to be introduced by the Mayor. They were soon surrounded by nearly every pony in Ponyville.

Twilight was able to catch the Mayor before she introduced the new ponies.

"Hey Mayor," she started. "What's going on here? Who is the new family?"

"These are a group of farmers," the Mayor said. "One of them met me the other day to introduce a magical herb that they learned how to cultivate. Ponyville can definitely use something like that! We would be the only town to have such a thing. Isn't that exciting?"

Twilight and the others sat and waited patiently for the presentation to start.

"Fillies and Gentlecults," the Mayor began. "Today Ponyville welcomes its newest family of farmers, the um… what were your names again?"

One of the ponies stepped up to finish the introduction.

"My friends, we are the Kush family," he said. "I am Golden Kush. The big one over there is my little brother, Silver Kush. These beautiful girls of mine are Strawberry Kush and Vanilla Kush. And this beautiful bud here, the love of my life, is Aurora Indica Kush. We are cannabis farmers."

Golden Kush is an off white pony with dark brown dreadlock mane tied in a bun. He has a shaggy beard and his eyes are dark green. He wears a vest and a necklace with a small horn as the charm. It doubles as a smokers pipe. His cutie mark is a gold cannabis leaf. Silver Kush is big like a stallion with his hooves showing. He is jet black. His light gray mane is long and unkempt and covers his eyes. He also has a shaggy beard and wears a vest. His cutie mark is a silver cannabis leaf. Strawberry Kush is a Pegasus and is the youngest. She is strawberry pink with a beet red curly mane. Her eyes are light green. She wears a white bandana around her neck. She does not have her cutie mark yet. Her sister is older. Vanilla Kush is a white Earth pony. Her black mane is also dreaded but more stylish than her father's. She has it tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are purple. She carries and hand made satchel. Her cutie mark is a chef's hat with a cannabis leaf on it. Aurora Indica Kush is a red unicorn with a blonde dreaded mane like Golden Kush's. She has purple eyes as well. She wears a flowing sundress and a ring of flowers around her head. Her cutie mark is a green cross.

"Today," Golden Kush continued. "We wanted to demonstrate the use of this versatile herb-"

Golden Kush continued to pitch cannabis to the crowd. He opened a jar of freshly harvested buds and the musky odor began to travel amongst some of the crowd. The Cutie Mark crusaders were among the few that got a good whiff.

"Hold on a sec," Babs said to herself. " I know that smell."

"Yeah me, too," said Applebloom. "Smells just like a polecat, don't it?"

"Well, yeah," Babs started. "But it also smells like drugs."

"Drugs? Like medicine?"

"Well, not exactly. There's this kid in my school who sells this stuff to other kids. In Manehatten, you can get in a lot of trouble for even having it. If you get caught with it, the cops'll haul you off in a Manehatten minute! And if they catch you selling it, forget about it!"

"You mean its illegal?" Applebloom shouted, disrupting the presentation.

Everypony looked at her, including the Kush's.

"Is there something wrong, my friend?" Golden asked.

"Well I overheard," Applebloom started, stammering a bit. "Well, it's not that I think you're a bad guy, but-"

"What my cousin is trying to say here," Babs chimed. "Is that this stuff is illegal where I come from. It's marijuana. It's a drug. We learned about it in school."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. Twilight and Spike made their way toward the front.

"Is this true, Mr. Kush?" the Princess asked.

"My friends," Golden said with his hooves raised. "I didn't think we would have to explain the dark side of the herb this soon in our demonstration, here. But we would gladly address this now. Vanilla, if you would?"

"Gladly," she enthusiastically agreed. "You must come from Manehatten, right," she said to Babs.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Me and my family studied cannabis for a long time. During our research we found that certain places in Equestria were already aware of it but only a few places. Manehatten was one of the first cities to actually produce cannabis but it was outlawed due to the crime it induced. Cannabis became a scarcely known herb. It's all here in my 21st Edition of Botanical Facts."

She handed the book to Twilight who immediately began reading it.

"We also brought pamphlets."

Vanilla started passing stacks of pamphlets to ponies to pass around amongst the crowd. She continued to explain their intentions.

"We want you to be aware that this herb is not universally accepted. We want you to be aware that in the wrong hooves, cannabis can be misused, abused, and mistreated. We hope that with the cultivation of cannabis for Ponyville and the surrounding towns, we can educate you on the true value of it. That way you can decide for yourselves if this is something you want in your town."

The ponies listened intently to you young mare. Some were touched by her insightful words. Princess Twilight especially was convinced to listen to her and her family on what they have to say about cannabis.

Aurora Indica Kush came forward to speak.

"Like, we have many uses for this herb ranging from, like, nutrition to apparel."

"Did she say apparel?" Rarity jolted up.

Aurora continued, "Like, one of the most important uses we have for it is for medicine. Little dragon brother?"

Spike turned his attention to Aurora Indica.

"Like, I noticed you're suffering from back pain. I can, like, help you with your pain, if you care to help me demonstrate, and junk."

Spike shrugged and agreed. Aurora then popped a pipe full of grinded buds of cannabis into his mouth.

"Now, like, light the herbs with fire from your nose and inhale with your mouth."

Spike did as instructed. He violently coughed the first time. After recovering he took another drag from the pipe. He was able to inhale the smoke with ease.

"Like, cannabis can help with pain relief," Aurora stated. "But as a practicing doctor and nutritionist, I would like, totally, prescribe this for patient suffering from neurological diseases, mental disorders, or, like certain, chronic illnesses. I could, like, prescribe in herb form, oils, ointments, or like, delicious cookies or candies!"

"Isufferfromdepressionsignmeup" yelled Pinkie.

"What?" said Applejack.

"Like, tell us little dragon dude," Aurora said to Spike. "How do you feel?"

Spike looked at Aurora then at the crowd of ponies, wide-eyed.

"I feel awesome," he said with a wide relaxed smile.

Ponies began to cheer and applaud.

"Sweet, Celestia. There are ponies everywhere," Spike continued.

"Spike what's the matter with you?" Twilight asked.

"Brother Spike is like, experiencing a side effect of the herb," Aurora explained.

"Euphoria. Other side effects may include increase in appetite, short-term memory loss, laziness, the need for physical stimulation, a need to feel outwardly social, or paranoia. It may also like, make you feel lightheaded and drowsy. But fear not, my brothers and sisters. Like as long as you're in a relaxing and positive environment you should feel as happy as our dragon friend, here."

The Ponies began to cheer aloud for the Kush family. They passed out samples of goods from their cart. Ponies lined up as they passed out little sacks of buds, swatches of hemp fabric, fragrances, snacks, and oils. Ponies could not wait to explore the benefits of cannabis.

"That's right, my friends," Golden Kush yelled. "Please accept these gifts as sort of a free trial. In a couple of days we would like your consent to start farming right outside of town. We certainly hope you find this to be an enriching experience!"

Even the mane six received gifts. Twilight was about to leave with her friends but turned around back at the cart. Her attention was set on Vanilla Kush.

"Um, excuse me, Vanilla Kush?" she politely asked. "If you have time, later, would you like to join us. We could probably use a pony of your experience with this stuff. You're sister can come, too."

"Sure," Vanilla said. "We can come, now actually. Mom, Dad, we're gonna go with our new neighbors. Is that okay?"

"Like, absolutely," Aurora said.

"Just be back by supper," Golden added.

Vanilla and Strawberry Kush went off with Twilight and the rest to Rarity's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and the rest introduced themselves to Vanilla and Strawberry Kush on the way to Rarity's. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were excited to meet another filly who has yet to acquire their cutie mark. When they arrived the Crusaders darted off to Sweetie Belle's room with a bag of medicated cookies. The rest went to Rarity's common room. Spike was staring intently at the ponies. He was particularly fascinated with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was already eating her pot brownies.

"These sure taste a little strange," Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack grabbed one and smelled it.

"Smells kinda... earthy," she added.

"Yeah, that is the down side to edibles," Vanilla said. "The terpenes are what you're tasting and smelling. When separating the THC from the plant I'm afraid the terpenes come along with it and it's infused with the oils. I make my brownies with my own special blend of cannabutter. I'm in the process of adjusting my recipes so that you can barely taste the cannabis. I am a chef, afterall. I can make an edible but I should make sure it tastes good!"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie shouted.

"But go easy on the edibles. They are very potent. The THC- that's the stuff that get's you high- it's more concentrated in food and you absorb a lot more by eating it than smoking it."

"Wow, you're so fascinating," Twilight cheered. "I bet you read a lot of books!"

"You would be correct in assuming that! I love science and I love the science in cooking. I'll read anything about it, and believe me there are a lot of books about it!"

"Yeah but do you read Daring Doo books?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Well, when I'm not reading to learn I do like a good adventure and the Daring Doo series delivers that, and more! You should read the books, high! It is so rad!"

"Vanilla Kush," Rainbow started as she held her arm around Vanilla. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

The girls laughed at Rainbow's remark. Rarity was too busy looking at the hemp swatches to notice their reverie. She fetched a box from her closet.

"This fabric is very… sturdy," she said aloud to Vanilla. "And the colors are a tad dull. It appears these would be perfect for making army fatigues! I suppose I could dye them. How do they fare with dyes, dear?"

"They fare quite nicely actually," Vanilla said approaching her. "It doesn't look like you got the other samples. We can make these thinner and less coarse. You know the dress my mother wore? That was hemp."

"Really," Rarity said. "She did look rather bold in that see through dress."

"Yeah my mom is a free spirit," Vanilla said taking out a pad and pencil. "I'll put in an order for a roll of something less bold. I can get my folks to give them too you for free, if you're willing to show off a few hemp designs?"

"Why certainly! I'll even put on a show with a cannabis theme!"

"Hey, there, Rarity," Applejack said. "Whatcha got in the box?"

"Oh, I bought this to impress a pony from Sattle Arabia. He was quite fetching and quite rich! However, he was also quite interested in another pony."

She unboxed a black crystal shisha.

"Oh, wow Rarity," Fluttershy said. "I didn't know you were an exotic smoker."

"Please, darling, I never even used the thing. I was going to for 'him' but I much rather use it with my friends!"

Vanilla prepped the shisha for them.

Meanwhile the Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to be well underway with their experience with cannabis.

"So we just eat these cookies and we get high?" Scootaloo asked Strawberry Kush.

"Yuh huh," she responded. "But it takes forever!"

"But I don't want to wait," Applebloom said falling to her back in disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry girls," Strawberry said. "I have some nice buds here but I don't have anything to smoke it out of."

"It's okay," Sweetie Belle said. "Rarity said we're too young to smoke anyways.

"I have a lighter," said Babs with her strong Manehatten accent. "And if you can get me an apple, aluminum foil, and a knife, I can make a pipe!"

"I'll go grab the stuff," shouted Sweeite Belle.

"Wow, Babs," said Applebloom. "You sure are mighty resourceful! I didn't think you could turn an apple into a pipe."

"Yuh huh," agreed Strawberry Kush. "I just never learned how to make one."

"Hey, Babs," said Scootaloo. "How did you learn how to make one?"

"Well," she started. "Okay, you remember how I told you, Applebloom, about that kid who sold this stuff. Well, he was my boyfriend. He taught me everything about selling it and smoking it. That is, before he got caught and sent away to some boarding school."

"Whoa," said a stunned Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle just returned with the supplies.

"What did I miss?" she said giving Babs the items needed.

"Oh nothing much," Scotaloo said. "Just that Babs was a drug dealer and she dated some big time drug dealer that got sent to jail!"

"Wow," Sweetie Belle said. "Was he cute?"

"Whoa, so you knew about marijuana all this time?" Applebloom addressed.

"Yeah. But I never touched the stuff again after he got caught."

Babs fashioned the apple into a functioning pipe with effortless precision.

"And boom. All done, see?"

"Wow, Babs, you're amazing," Strawberry said.

"Yeah, you can make a pipe out of anything. Even a cupcake!"

"Awesome," Scootaloo said as she took it. "But how do you use it?"

Strawberry Kush held the apple pipe up to Scootaloo's muzzle. The foil was pressed against the walls of the hole where some of the core used to be. Strawberry crushed a few more buds on to the foil. Babs, then ignited the buds. Strawberry told Scootaloo to inhale deeply. Scootaloo tried her hardest to hold in the smoke for as long as she could without coughing. She imagined if Rainbow Dash was watching her. She successfully exhaled without coughing.

The crusaders all passed the apple pipe for a few rounds. Sweetie Belle's room was filled with the odor and smoke of marijuana. Strawberry was the last to pull from the pipe before setting it down. She then sat back into the seat she was in, sinking into the cushions. She did not say a word. For five more minutes, nopony said a word. Each of the crusaders were lost in a blissful euphoria. Aside from Strawberry Kush and Babs who were relaxed and calm but attentive, it was unlike anything they've ever experienced.

"Yeah, I know right?" said Sweetie Belle.

"What?" answered Applebloom.

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle responded, dazed and confused.

All of the girls looked at each other and laughed. The laughing was high pitched and contagious. The girls were feeling silly and playful. They continued to attempt a conversation but the giggling interrupted the chance for that.

Downstairs more giggling and laughing can be heard.

"Oh my goodness," Rarity exclaimed. "I feel so comfortable in my own skin." Rarity felt and rubbed herself, enjoying the sensation of her hooves touching her. Spike watched with great interest. As she was touching her body Spike's claws scratched the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Me too, girls," Fluttershy muttered while beginning to float. "I feel like I'm flying!"

"Fluttershy, you are flying," said Vanilla Kush.

"Yeah, totally. You get it!" Fluttershy responded as she continued to float around the room upside down.

"Well I feel kinda sleepy," Applejack said through a yawn. "Is that normal?"

"Sometimes it can make you tired," said Vanilla. "It can be used as a sleeping aid."

"What about hungry?" questioned Pinkie Pie.

"That too," Vanilla answered.

"I am like so super duper hungry," Pinkie Pie said sliding out of her seat to the floor.

"I have some cupcakes in the fridge downstairs, darling," Rarity said. "You're more than welcomed to them! That goes for all of you beautiful gorgeous ponies. And I can't forget my Spikey Wikey with his wittle chubby wubby cheeky weekies," Rarity said as she picked Spike up by the face and started petting him as if he was a cat.

"Hmm… I'm actually not in the mood for sweets."

Everyone besides Vanilla Kush gasped.

"What?"

"Pinkie Pie, all you eat are sweets," Twilight said.

"I do? Wow, I hadn't noticed! Well right now I can go for a double decker hay burger with the works and lots and lots of fries and tacos!"

"Tacos?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, tacos! With sour cream and nacho cheese! MMMmmm!"

"Sounds like you have a major case of the munchies," Vanilla said.

"Me too acsully…" Twilight muttered. "Apsully… acsually… axsu… ME TOO!"

Everypony laughed at Twilight's verbal blunder. Twilight smiled but still showed an embarrassed expression.

"Well, after a laugh like that I could certainly go for a bite," Rarity said.

"Totally!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Ah think Ah'm gonna hang back right here," Applejack said as she tilted her hat over her eyes. "Ya'll don't mind if Ah rest a spell or two. And bring me back somethin' while ya'll at it, huh?"

"Okie dokie, lazy bones!" Pinkie said as she bounced outside of the room.

"Very well, darling, but remember the kids are upstairs," Rarity said as she put Spike in Opalescence's carry on bag. Spike called her attention but she did not respond. She continued to exit the room with the rest of the ponies.


End file.
